The origin of four feelings
by Revan Sama
Summary: A former templar grey warden who is destined to be a king, a former Antivan assassin, a witch of the Korcari wilds, a former Orlisian bard who became a Chantry lay sister. All different people, with different views and opinions. Yet,their feelings toward their leader is the only thing that united them together against the blight. The warden and four romances of Dragon age origins.
1. Alistair

Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Dragon age origins.

Characters/pairings: Female Warden x Alistair, Female Warden x Zevran, Male Warden x Morrigan, Male Warden Leliana.

Summary: A former templar grey warden who is destined to be a king, a former Antivan assassin, a witch of the Korcari wilds, a former Orlisian bard who became a Chantry lay sister. All different people, with different views and opinions...yet...  
their feelings toward their leader is the only thing that united them together against the blight.

**Title: The origin of four feelings.**

_When I wake up in the morning, my body feel heavy, warm and strange, because of the ale I drank last night.  
With a swelled innocent head, I think of you..._

_**-Origin of first feeling: First Knight-**_

Loneliness has always followed him.

Be it a Grey warden filled with horrible nightmares, of darkspawn and Archdemon.

Or being a helpless bastard child without having a real family.

Always choosing for him, always taking his fate in others hands. It made him undecidable and weary of life.

It made him sick. Thinking about living as a templar.  
He liked the training, it required lots of disciplines and concentration. He wasn't bad at it and liked it...like an innocent naive fool...

Until he saw what it truly mean to be a templar.

She was around his age...a young mage, confident in her abilities.  
It was her time for the harrowing, she was prepared for this...yet...vanity was stronger than her.

Or more likely...the demon was stronger than her.

She was slay faster than he had time to blink.

And when he asked if there was not another solution for that girl, the older templars laughed at his naivety.

Disgusting...sick...ill mentality...

He hated this and wanted nothing more than leave.

Duncan probably saw it and saved him from such an unwanted fate.

Not only did he recruited him into the Grey wardens but he gave him the choice.

Yes...Duncan saved him...

But it was HER who gave him freedom.

The new recruit...  
She was a mythical creature like a unicorn or a dragon because she could not be understood.  
She was beyond beautiful like an elf, her soul was filled with nobility, she was strong like a dwarf,  
was as intelligent as a mage and had the humility of a commoner.

She was a legend that would never die.

Even if the morrow was barren of promises.

He wanted nothing more than be with her.

This is not need.

This is not lust.

This is pure simple love, and the actions that spawn from it are inevitable, uncontrollable.

Pure, untainted love.

Something that could never be broken.

A relationship based on trust, on faith.

Something that should be cherished.

Pure innocence.

Born out of darkness.

She cried. She cried softly like a child, his face conveying his regret as he cupped her face in his hands, Kissing her lips as a farewell.

She could tell that he felt her pain, for his own eyes were welling up with tears.

They were shimmering liquid brown, and in them was a promise that no matter what happen he would always be there...

Even if it wasn't the way she wanted.

To become the dew that filled the lands.

To spare the skies, the seas, the peoples of Ferelden.

And more than anything her, his most precious.

He offer his sacrifice.

Not for duty.

But for love.

**NEXT CHAPTER: -Origin of second feeling: Easy lover-**


	2. Zevran

Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Dragon age origins.

Characters/pairings: Female Warden x Alistair, Female Warden x Zevran, Male Warden x Morrigan, Male Warden x Leliana.

Summary: A former templar grey warden who is destined to be a king, a former Antivan assassin, a witch of the Korcari wilds,  
a former Orlisian bard who became a Chantry lay sister.  
All different people, with different views and opinions.  
Yet...their feelings toward their leader is the only thing that united them together against the blight.

**Title: The origin of four feelings.**

_I remember our first meeting, a moment where both of our fares has run into one another.  
For my selfishness and having hurt your feelings, I am so sorry..._

_**-Origin of second feeling: Easy lover-**_

Night spreads across the sky, awakening the stars and moon from their slumber to begin the parade of luminescence in the shrouding darkness.  
Glimmering shimmers of their merrymaking cascade down to embrace the Night-Walkers,  
as the daring group traverses the dangerous ensnare of the ebony camouflage littered with the fearsome sadism of living beings.

Crows of Antiva, scarier than the beasts of the black abyss, control society through the talents of their special skills.  
Poison and backstabbing, largely specify numerous aspects of their abilities.

That was how people would describe them these days.

But what was true or what was false was another story.

The warden relies less on her connection to the physical world to make her judgments  
and complete tasks and more on her inner strengths and powerful insight.

Time, has been very kind. Even after fighting against the blight, She is still beautiful and youthful, retaining her ivory complexion and large eyes.

If she closes her eyes she can see that vision again.

The vision of her own death...and what consequences it can produce.

She tries her hardest not to, even though she knows full well what will happen.

Because of a choice she made...

The Archdemon will kill her physically.  
And her death will destroy HIM mentally.

Flames danced. There was no other way to describe it in her mind.  
It writhed, it dipped, it jumped and glided to a beat of its own, the chemical reaction releasing a show.  
Oxygen, energy, and fuel, combined to create something like life, joyful release into the darkness.

He couldn't help his fascination with it.  
Whatever she could be, Human, Elf or dwarf.  
Noble, mage, commoner, her symbol always seemed so alive.

His realm was just like hers, spiraling webs of concern over unkind reality and facts.  
The world would be better without some people.  
Be it because of the betrayal of a father's old friend, racism between elfs and humans, or the lost of a friend...

In that perspective, they were very alike.

Zevran...her most former assassin lover.

He was so silence about his feelings. Always had been, always focused on the next hurdle, and what to use to get over it.

For Zevran, the warden materializes in the midst of the blossoms, carefree like a young girl.  
She spins around once or twice, letting out a guileless laugh he had never heard from her.  
His fearsome female warden leader is once again the young, carefree maiden of her youth; the girl she should liked to have remained forever.

She had the beauty of a goddess...and the innocence of an angel.

She looks back at him with a smile full of white, crooked teeth and raises her hand in a wave goodbye.  
He lifts a hand in return… the same hand he uses to touch her cold cheek after her death.

After finishing stabbing the Archdemon in the back until the blood flows no more, he turns her over and lays her in the center of Fort Drakon.  
Where the entire nation of Ferelden could see her.  
The people she met, the people she have gathered, the alliance forged.  
Where everyone could see her courage and determination.  
A small smile hangs on her lips, and he mashes his own lips together in an effort to hold back a sob.

The beast has succeeded even in death; meeting her in the world may have been painless for him,  
but the archdemon has made sure that her way out of it has been agonizing.

And yet, as he stares at Alistair' panicked and furious face not fifteen minutes later,  
he feels as if someone is slitting his throat and stabbing him in the back.

A gloss of heartlessness descends upon him as he looks in to his friends horrified eyes,  
and he let them swallow him like the hellish abyss he can now send his own enemies to.

Never again, will he fall in love.

**NEXT CHAPTER: -Origin of third feeling: Witch gone wild-  
OR maybe: -Origin of third feeling: Wine, woman and song-**


	3. Leliana

Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Dragon age origins.

Characters/pairings: Female Warden x Alistair, Female Warden x Zevran, Male Warden x Morrigan, Male Warden Leliana.

Summary: A former templar grey warden who is destined to be a king, a former Antivan assassin, a witch of the Korcari wilds, a former Orlisian bard who became a Chantry lay sister. All different people, with different views and opinions...yet...  
their feelings toward their leader is the only thing that united them together against the blight.

**Title: The origin of four feelings.**

_At difficult times, your compassion and your warm smile will save everyone.  
But if that smile isn't there anymore...What am I suppose to do...?_

_**-Origin of third feeling: wine, woman and song-**_

The Grey warden who will slain the Archdemon will die for sure.

A dark ritual can prevent that grey warden from dying.

He only have to lay down with her to make a child.

And he refused.

She heard everything.

Leliana heard all those thing and now she was confronting the witch about it.

Even if Morrigan couldn't see it because leliana's face was hidden by her red hair;  
her blue eyes widen in anger, grinded her teeth, her fist tightening her chantry amulet.

Cruel, cruel reality hit her in the face.

And everything because of the unfair choice given by that...that...that filthy woman!

Her warden would die?

Her precious warden lover would die?

Don't...

"...Don't..." she said slowly, out of breath.

"...?" The witch looked at her with a cold stare mixed with curiosity of the bard reaction.

Leliana grinded her teeth even more and let out everything :

"DON'T YOU MESS WITH ME-! ! !"

Leliana's face was metamorphosed because of her wrath.

She had a hard time to breath.

Anger, hate...Those were childish words compared to what she was feeling right now.

However Morrigan wasn't impress at all. She smirked and mightily said:

"And what will you do about it? Hmm? There is nothing more to discuss.  
He refused my deal, he could have been spared but he refused and couldn't convince Alistair to do it."

The witch began to leave but before she could touch the door.

"...?" An arrow has pierced the door. Cutting one of Morrigan's hair.

She turned around, to see the bard with the bow of her former mentor in her hand.  
She took another arrow and threaten the witch with it.

Leliana glared her with a fearsome look overwhelmed by wrath.

"I won't let you leave! There has to be another way! Tell me or-!"

BAM.

Her bow was on the floor, hit by magic. This time it was Morrigan's face cold and fearsome.

"I'll say this only one time, girl."

Leliana's eyes widen in anger.

"Leave me be, or else..."

The bard grinded her teeth.

"You'll die here. But that's fine, your precious warden will follow."

Leliana unsheathed quickly both of her daggers and ran at full speed toward Morrigan.

As soon as she was close enough, the witch had already concentrated the power of lightening in her staff.  
Both hit each other, One with daggers and the other with magic.

Both would be wounded or both would die.

They both screamed out loud, both shouts filled of blind rage.

The staff with lightening and the daggers were going to clash into each other.

But...

All the sudden, a piece of earth came in between and pushed both the witch and the bard against the wall.

What...?

...!

The spell Stonefist.

Morrigan's back hit the wall, as for Leliana, someone caught her.

And that someone was...

"Tch...I was wondering when you would be in my way again...Old woman."

Leliana's eyes widen and looked at her savior.

"Wynne?" The elder woman said nothing, she just stared at the witch.

She placed the young bard on the floor and said: "That's enough, both of you."

Wynne looked back at Leliana: "You should both be ashamed, acting like children!"

Then she looked back at Morrigan: "Didn't you said that you wanted to leave? No one is holding you back."

Morrigan glared at the old woman and said arrogantly: "You'll pay for this. Tis not over. I'll swear it."

And she leaved without turning back.

Wynne sighed and turn back to Leliana.

"I'm very disappointed Leliana." Leliana's face was hidden by her hair.  
She was biting her lower lips until blood poured out.

"Wynne...I..."

The old woman's firm eyes became more gentle and sad when she heard that sound.

Sobbing.

Wynne sat down on the floor next to Leliana.

The bard cradle into the old mage's arm like a lost crying child.

I'm going to lose him!

I'm going to lose my beloved because of her fault!

Because of his fault!

Because...of...of...

My fault!

"UAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA-"

...

Few month after the end of the blight...

It was said that they found a young red haired woman in her room.  
She hanged herself.  
But even in death, the young woman was smiling.

And when questions were asked, the maid would only say :

"The Maker heard her pleas at last."

**NEXT LAST CHAPTER: -Origin of fourth feeling: Witch gone wild-**


End file.
